Memories
by cutie-pie752
Summary: Amber is a babe in the woods. No voice, no memory. So why are the Death Eaters after her? And why do people keep getting hurt after she gets hurt? HarryxOC


Hey this is my new sotry. Please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A girl with a futurist helmet on ran down streets. She turned her head around to look over her should to see if anyone was behind her. There was. Six men ran after her, three with guns and the other three with wands.

Pushing herself to go faster, the girl turned down another street, hoping that someone would be out this late and would see her.

Just someone.

She knew that they were up on the roofs as well; she could hear every footstep that they made as they ran along, following her.

She turned down another street and all she found was a dead end. She slammed herself into the wall and scratched at the wall, hoping that there was a door to escape them.

"Please," she whispered, "Please!" Her dirty fingernails ran over the wall. Tears fell down her face but you couldn't see her crying because of the helmet, "PLEASE!" she screamed as she placed her hands on the wall. It blew up with a force and she ran through it.

Turning down another alleyway, she lost the men behind her.

Breathing hard she came to a stop. The girl looked up over her shoulder. A man was in front of the alleyway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A man lay down on the roof, a sniper in his hand. His hands were shaking slightly, she could kill him, if she spotted him but she was turned the other way.

Kill her. That's his order.

Move! He thought. Move! Do something! Don't just stand there!

Aiming the gun at her head, he fired.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lupin stood and watched the girl with the helmet on stand there, breathing deep. He had seen her running away from something but he couldn't see anyone else.

He heard a gun fire and he saw the girl's head move to the side as the bullet hit her head. Her helmet flew off to let strawberry blonde hair fall to her back. Blood trickled down the side of her head where the bullet had hit her.

Lupin ran forward as she collapsed on the ground. Feeling for a pulse, he breathed in relief as he found one on her neck.

Bruises covered her neck but Lupin didn't have time to think. The Burrow was near here. Lupin held the girl, one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees and took off running towards The Burrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girl's eyes opened and she rubbed them. Something smelled really good. She was hungry. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. Suddenly the door opened and a red haired girl came in, sighing deeply. She gave a squeak when she saw the girl, wide eyed and scared.

"You're awake? Finally, we all thought that you had died," She said, "I'm Ginny by the way," When the girl didn't answer her, Ginny said, "I'll just go get mum, she'll knew what to do,"

The girls amber brown eyes looked over the room, taking in every detail of it. The room was a pale cream colour and the walls were peeling slightly in some places.

"Hello dear, Ginny told me that you were awake," a plump woman walked into the room, "Can you tell me your name?" She asked

The girl looked confused and put her head to the side, almost saying that she was confused.

"I'm Molly Weasly. That's my name, can you tell me yours?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Again the girl looked confused, "Can you talk?"

Suddenly the girl moaned and placed her thighs together, as if she was busting to go to the toilet.

"Do you need to go to the toilet?" Mrs. Weasly asked. The girl just moaned and groaned. Mrs. Weasley took that as a yes.

Quickly taking her hand, Mrs. Weasley took her to the toilet. The girl's waist length hair swished slightly as the girl was pulled towards the bathroom.

After she was done Mrs. Weasley opened the door, "Do you want to take a shower?" she asked the girl.

The girl looked at Mrs. Weasley as she turned on the taps; "This will make you feel better," Mrs. Weasley said as she straightened up, "Take off your shirt dear,"

The girl tugged on the plain white shirt that she had on and looked at Mrs. Weasley, "Yes dear that. Lift your arms and pull it up," Sighing slightly, Mrs. Weasley walked over to the girl, gently lifted her arms and pulled her shirt over her head. Then Mrs. Weasley lead the girl over to the shower and stuck her under the water, "Stay here," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked out the door to get her a towel.

Hurrying back with a towel, Mrs. Weasley met Lupin outside the door to the bathroom, "Is she in there?" Lupin asked, his voice slightly anxious. He looked even more worn then last time Mrs. Weasley had seen him

"Yes she's taking a shower now," Mrs. Weasley said kindly. Lupin had been worried about her since he gave the girl to Mrs. Weasley, "She can't remember anything and she can't talk,"

As Lupin opened his mouth to answer, Ron yelled, "Mum! Harry's here!"

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at the towel and down the stairs.

"Its alright, I'll go tell Harry what's going on," Lupin said as he started walking towards he stairs

"Thank you; send him up here once you're done. I want to say hello,"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry's mouth dropped as Lupin told him about the girl he had found, "So she was shot in the head and she survived?"

"I think it was because of the helmet she was wearing at the time but she doesn't have any memory and she can't talk,"

"She's awake? How come we weren't told?" Ron said frowning then he turned towards Ginny, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ginny shrugged, "Mum told me not to," Then she started up the stairs, "I'm going to see her,"

The other followed her up the stairs, towards Mrs. Weasley, "Hello Harry dear, how are you?"

"Fine thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he looked towards the door.

"She has been a while, I wonder if she's okay," Mrs. Weasley said looking at the door. As the words left her mouth, the bathroom door swung open to reveal the girl naked.

She gave them a wink and smiled as if to say 'look what I learnt!'


End file.
